legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun
__TOC__ Oh look One of Dash99's beta screens has you in it. :P Hey, I know you probably saw my comment on the Lego Universe Wiki and Democracy blog, and I think it was probably pretty easy to take it wrong. Do not ignore that blog. It's extremely important, probably even essential, that you pay attention to those type of things. Do you're absolute best to improve, and find the little sliver of truth in those things. If you just ignore them, then to be honest, you're being a horrible admin, and I would have to support them if they tried to remove you're rights. But, I do think you're a great admin, you just HAVE to try and become an even better admin of blogs, even if they're just totally attacking you. Please do, and please don't ignore me, too. :Agreed. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] New Comment system in blog posts Wikia has made a new "mini" editor that loads every time we want to write a blog comment. So, because it never loads by me, I have turned the whole editor off. Now, whenever I write a blog comment, the text is hard to read and black. Not sure if you can do something about this, but I'm sure that it has to do with the CSS of this wikia... [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Drawing Oh, look, more fanart. Yeah, I drew you. It's not my best work (it's the first time I've drawn a person in a while), but it's pretty good. What do you think? 05:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, anything white is supposed to be silver. I didn't have any silver pencils though, ugh. 05:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Upside-down Mega Bloks Universe Wiki? Mythrun, we need your help! Someone made the picture say the Mega Bloks Universe Wiki, and the wiki's upside down! We need YOU to change it back!! Cuz I can't do anything about it :( :Um, he's the one who did it...use and you'll see [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] Okay, in that case, WHY'D you do it, Mythrun? Wait, I think I figured it out. Is it an April Fool's day joke? Because if it is, IT'S NAWT FUNNY. What are you talking about? It is hilarious! ''₮iger'' uh, oh. you've been blocked! D: Hey, Mythrun! Le717 was looking around yesterday and say that you are blocked here: http://appleproducts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mythrun I contacted Wikia. Hopefully, you will be un-blocked. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' {C} {C} 17:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :... On a wiki he's never visited, with a handful of editors, and five pages? Why even worry about it? Also, it's his issue, not yours, even if it were something to worry about. :: Even if it's on a wiki he's never edited, I am still worried about this. Rio says that no one can adopt a wiki if they have been blocked from a wiki for any reason, and there may be more consequences than that. I don't want Mythrun unable to help some other wiki like he's helped us. The founder of that site has never been hear, but he is from Brickipedia, so if Mythrun blocked him there, the guy is using that wiki to get his revenge on Mythrun. Plus, look at the "reasons" he's blocked there: "(Abusing multiple accounts: Being a annoying poo)". And if you look at the block logs there, it seems the founder (User:WCDDoherty) is using that wiki to take revenge on a bunch of people, not just Mythrun. That wiki is a revenge wiki, and I'm wanting to clear the names of all the people there, not just Mythrun. 20:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Templates Help? Mythrun it's Polturgighst. I need your help, I am making a wiki and I would like to know some helpfull tricks for the design like what size the pictures on the sides need to be and what format a coston logo for the title box and the HTML icon need to be also how to make a stable design on a page like on your front page of LU Wiki (How to make something like that) and finaly how to add things to your side bar like adding the recent picture thing and the recently edeted wiget. I am very intrested and egar to lean how to do these things for my new wiki (http://pandthestarcatchers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Starcatchers_Wiki ). It would be a big help to me :) , thx, Polturgighs Mythrun. It's Plushies. Question: Why was I IP banned? I don't sockpuppet, didn't when I was banned, and won't ever. Was this false? Was I framed? Coldest, harshest regards, Mister Shy :The "sockpuppet" was not your account - it was another user. I have proof on the LEGO Message Boards, as they have a VERY strict only-one-account policy, and both users are on the LMBs...and, both users are on different wikis. Please unblock both of the users - this was a mistake. =MSD 23:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey I did'nt mean to cause any trouble. sorry. ````hikai from LU What?!? I do not understand Mythrun! First of all, "you A0802 will be banned" is incorrect grammer, so please explain what you were trying to say. Second of all, why would i be banned? :That was Flex217 using a template that shows the username of the person viewing it (so when I visited the page it showed "Jamesster.LEGO" for example), and then he used Mythrun's sig. So Mythrun didn't actually say that, it was just Flex pretending to be him to trick people (like you). Indylord Yesterday on chat, Indylord swore, saying "Holy c***," obviously without the *'s. I would typically let him off with a warning, but he repeated said word at least 5 times when I told him to stop, arguing that it was not a swear word. [[User:Keo5|₮iger'']] Taken care of. MSI Afterburner Hey Mythun. I remember a while back you told me you use MSI Afterburner to record your games. I tried to use it, but I couldn't figure out how to actually record. xD Could you perhaps help me figure it out? I'm needing to get video of an DX7 game, and CamStudio is makeingthe video flash, Gregion only supports DX8 and up, and Taksi doesn't work at all. 18:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Spammer User_blog:Mythrun/Happy New Year! 21:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Once again, Spammer on the same blog post as above. Sim533 tried to get a staff member's attention on it, but it's been hidden by a flood of other stuff. 12:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) User blog:Gadzooks~The~Imortal/How do I crop a picture to use it in my character thing? There seems to be an up-tick in SpamBot activity lately... 18:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yup. It's a bot. http://www.robtex.com/ip/188.165.212.59.html#blacklists http://www.robtex.com/ip/188.165.212.59.html#ip https://apps.db.ripe.net/search/query.html?form_type=simple&searchtext=188.165.212.59#resultsAnchor 18:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Mytrun, I saw Panosls swearing in chat. Although he used an shortened form, it was obvious to anyone what it was. I hate to report someone, but I'm trying to do my part to keep this place safe, so guys, don't think I'm just making trouble for the fun of it, because I'm not. Brickenneer 22:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Mythrun, I need to report something. This is serious. Sombody used a name of male g***t*ls in chat. It was not n00b. It was a chat mod. A n00b, people shake their heads at, and move on. But a chat mod, the people who are supposed to gaurd against such things. I have included a picture of the incident, and I earnestly hope you will take action. Sincerly, Brickenneer 02:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Update on Nateh: I re-read the chat logs, and found that he was telling someone else not to do something. Altough I disagree with his use of the word, I do not find that he did anything worth banning. Brickenneer 03:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Regardless of the reason he at least should not have said that in the public chat, and talked to the person in a private chat. Temporarily disabling mod and chat rights, at least until we can talk this over a bit. But no, of course he won't be blocked.